


A Lended Hand

by fabula_prima



Series: Rum Running [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabula_prima/pseuds/fabula_prima
Summary: As always, comments and kudos are welcome <3





	A Lended Hand

Alfie, absolutely exhausted after a long day of mundane business, paperwork and phone calls, face down and dead to the world in bed. His woman, getting in late after a social obligation, tipsy off wine and aroused by all the hushed whispers of the repressed wives at the gala, “that Mr. Solomons is a devil of man, I’ve heard, but there’s something attractive about a man of that power.” There really _is_. And it’s hers.

But he’s asleep. And her heart sinks because she _wants_ him, but he looks so content. She calls his name, and he continues softly snoring. She undresses, removes her jewelry, unpins her hair, slides into bed next to him, equal parts endeared and absolutely _vibrating_ at the sight of his lips, parted and pouty against his pillow.

She slips eager fingers between her legs to find that she’s drenched. He shifts suddenly onto his back in his sleep and her heart stops–ridiculous. He’s had her writhing against him more times than she can count, why worry that he’ll catch her self-servicing? But he stays asleep, and she turns on to her belly, determined to relieve herself of the ache growing in its depths. Silence is the key, but she likes saying his name, likes the taste of it when her heart’s pounding. So she opens her mouth to whisper it, but releases a soft moan by mistake. She doesn’t bother stopping, two fingers pressed deep, trying to imitate the thickness of him. The delicious stretch of him, encouraging words, praises and curses and _his hand joining hers, nudging her arm away_. He’s awake and she’s fingering herself desperately and it’s mortifying, but his eyes are still closed and two thick fingers are coating themselves in her slick, ‘keep on, love,” a barely audible growl, groggy with sleep. She presses herself onto his fingers and he locks his wrist, sighs “warm” like it’s a comfort, and she’s lost. She fucks his fingers slow and deep, delighting in the feel of his knuckles, rough inside her, and then his thumb rubs at her clit and it’s a chase, all she needs is to picture him, think of his neck tensed, his mouth demanding, his eyebrows pulling together and his forearm flexed like it surely is now, hard and veined and determined to get her off,  _“Fuck, Alfie–”_

She groans into her pillow, too exhausted, too liquid to move. He removes his fingers, strokes his hand against the soft curve of her belly, grips her waist. Eyes still closed, he scoots himself close and pulls her in. “Think I earned a kiss, at least, I was having a nice dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome <3


End file.
